


Shit, Cas

by Somethingaboutmisha



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutmisha/pseuds/Somethingaboutmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a prompt to get me out of my writers block!</p><p>"TFW on a hunt, they are attacked and last Dean sees, Cas is overwhelmed by a creature. They are separated, Sam and Dean go on, are attacked again, all is bad and in the last moment Cas appears, all badass, battered but dripping with the blood of the enemies and basically saves the day. Dean is relieved he's ok and is slightly in awe of him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit, Cas

Dean and Sam had been tracking this nest of vamps for at least two months. Once it was safe for Cas to come back, he joined in the tracking. Dean had been surprised at how good he actually was at this hunter stuff.

They had parked the Impala about a block and half away, as to not let her purring engine give away that they were in the area. After rummaging through the arsenal in Baby’s trunk, Sam was armed with Ruby’s knife (it wasn’t just good for ganking demons), Cas had his preferred weapon, the angel blade, and Dean had brought the katana from the Men of Letters bunker. He had been dying to try that mother out and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. They each held at least five needles full to the brim with dead man’s blood. Just in case.

They snuck in the back entrance of the large, abandoned concrete building. Shit, there were a lot of places to hide in there. They would have to be on their toes. More than usual. Dean led them silently down a dimly lit hallway. They could hear movement in the rooms around them. Sam motioned to a door to their right and ducked into the room, which according to the meat hooks and plastic sheeting hanging from the ceiling, had been used as a meat locker.

“You sure about this Dean?” Sam whispered.

“Of course I’m sure Sam!” Dean whispered back defensively.  He wasn’t sure, at all, but the alpha male in him wouldn’t let him admit that. He turned to look at Cas, who had been silent this entire time.

“Cas, what do you thi-“ Dean was cut off by a vamp jumping on his back,

“Motherfucker!” he growled. He could feel the vamps breath on his neck, teeth bared, and spittle down Dean’s collar.

“Dean!” Sammy called out, rushing towards him to stab the monster with a needle full of dead man’s blood. The monster growled and slumped off of Dean’s back. While it was motionless, Dean took the opportunity to cut its head off.

“Dude, this thing is pretty sweet.” He said with a cocky wink.

“You’re welcome, you asshole.” Sam said exasperated.

“Sam, Dean. I think we’re going to have company soon.” Cas whispered, “I think the altercation has alerted the vampires that we are here.” The two other hunters fell silent, straining to hear what Cas had heard. Footsteps, growing closer.

“Oh FUCK!” the Winchesters yelped in unison. Suddenly they were surrounded. Vamps were coming through the door, the air vent in the ceiling, and out of the drainage vents in the floor! Sam flew forward first, taking on a male vamp who had charged at him. He stabbed him in the throat, pulling the knife first to the left, grabbing the vamp’s hair and severing the final strips of tissue to the right. Then it was a free for all, Dean was slashing left and right with the katana with effortless skill of his many years of hunting. He would have made even Michonne proud. Sam was fairing equally well, having found his niche with the knife. Cas was struggling, while the ex angel was definitely skilled, the vamps were ganging up on him. Two of the vamps grabbed him and drug him towards the door.

“DEAN! SAM!” He screamed as they drug him out of the door.

“Fuck, CAS NO!” Dean tried to follow them but more and more vamps were surrounding he and his brother. With new found fury, Dean slashed and sliced with abandon, killing more vampires in one swing than Sam or Cas had combined. The last vamp’s head landed on the concrete floor with a thud and the brothers took off in the direction Cas had been drug off.

“CAS!” Dean screamed, throwing caution to the wind.

“Dude! Shut the fuck up!” Sam chided, “You’re gonna give us away!”

Letting Sam take the lead, they checked each room for signs of activity. Each room was empty.

“Jesus Christ, Sammy! They have him and they’re gonna turn him into one of them!” Dean exclaimed, hands clasped behind his head in fear.

“We’re gonna find him Dean!”

“Oh will you?” The boys turned around to face at least twenty to thirty more vamps. Suddenly, the throng of monsters over powered both boys.

“SAMMY!” Dean yelled, slashing and swinging because his life depended on it. There was no hope though, there were too many of them. A huge vamp tackled Dean, and bared its teeth, ready to slice open his jugular and make him a midnight snack. Dean closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

            The vamp’s head fell next to Dean’s and his eyes flew open.

            “Cas?!” He said, in disbelief, pushing the vampire’s lifeless body off of his own. Cas stood there, bloody and sweating, a look of pure determination on his face, blue eyes flashing with rage. In the hand that didn’t hold the angel blade, he held the severed head of one of the vampires that had drug him off. The ex angel swung wildly with his angel blade, slicing the heads off the female vampires who had ganged up on Sam, with one swipe.

            Dean stood up and grabbed the sword to help Cas out. He was amazed at how easily he and Cas fought together, almost as well as Sam and he did. Swinging and beheading a vampire behind Cas, he was reminded of their time in purgatory. Pure adrenaline and effort. He, Cas and Sam.

            Sam stabbed the final vamp with dead man’s blood and Cas severed its head.

            “Shit, Cas!” Dean said, breathing heavily. “You got away!”

            “I wasn’t about to leave you two to get turned into Winchester pot pie.” Cas said, wiping the blood and sweat from his brow, “I know you two can handle yourselves, I just wanted to make sure…”

            “Make sure of what Cas?” Sam asked.

            “Make sure I saw you guys again, ever since Ezekiel made you ask me to leave, I have taken my time with you very seriously.”

            Dean’s heart fluttered, He still felt like shit about kicking Cas to the curb, but he was back. He was back and he was Dean’s.

            “Tell you what,” Dean said, slipping his fingers between Cas’s. “When we get back to the bunker, I’ll make my famous burgers for us!”

            “I could so go for a burger right now!” Sam said, speaking over his obvious stomach gurgle. “Let’s get this show on the road!” he said, striding off in the direction of the exit.

            Dean brought his hand up to cup the back of Cas’s head, and pressed his lips to Cas’s, tasting the metallic taste of blood, and the salt of the sweat. “Then, after Sam goes to sleep, I’ll thank you properly.”

            “Mmmm I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing an SU fic, I'm not thrilled with the result, but hey, first time for everything!


End file.
